U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2014/0028547 discloses a user control device having a combined inertial sensor to detect the movements of the device for pointing and selecting within a real or virtual three-dimensional space.
U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2015/0277559 discloses a finger-ring-mounted touchscreen having a wireless transceiver that wirelessly transmits commands generated from events on the touchscreen.
U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2015/0358543 discloses a motion capture device that has a plurality of inertial measurement units to measure the motion parameters of fingers and a palm of a user.
U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2007/0050597 discloses a game controller having an acceleration sensor and a gyro sensor. U.S. Pat. No. D772,986 discloses the ornamental design for a wireless game controller.
Chinese Pat. App. Pub. No. 103226398 discloses data gloves that use micro-inertial sensor network technologies, where each micro-inertial sensor is an attitude and heading reference system, having a tri-axial micro-electromechanical system (MEMS) micro-gyroscope, a tri-axial micro-acceleration sensor and a tri-axial geomagnetic sensor which are packaged in a circuit board. U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2014/0313022 and U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2012/0025945 disclose other data gloves.
U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2016/0085310 discloses techniques to track hand or body pose from image data in which a best candidate pose from a pool of candidate poses is selected as the current tracked pose.
U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2017/0344829 discloses an action detection scheme using a recurrent neural network (RNN) where joint locations are applied to the recurrent neural network (RNN) to determine an action label representing the action of an entity depicted in a frame of a video.
U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2017/0186226 discloses a calibration engine that uses a machine learning system to extracts a region of interest to compute values of shape parameters of a 3D mesh model.
U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2017/0186226 discloses a system where an observed position is determined from an image and a predicted position is determined using an inertial measurement unit. The predicted position is adjusted by an offset until a difference between the observed position and the predicted position is less than a threshold value.
U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2017/0308165 discloses devices for controlling computers based on motions and positions of hands, which are measured or determined using inertial sensor units mounted in the devices.
The disclosures of the above discussed patent documents are hereby incorporated herein by reference.